


Playing Games

by heyheylove



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, blake just wants to read, not smut, yang has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Yang ruins Blakes reading time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in December as a Secret Santa gift to rectus-erectus on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!

Blake woke up slowly to an unusually quiet room. She stuck her head out from under the covers and glanced around the room to see if the rest of her team was still sleeping. Ruby's bed was sloppily made and Weiss’s bed was perfect with no wrinkles or imperfection. Blake looked up and didn't see Yang's bed dipping down so she assumed the Yang was also gone.

Blake stretched and sat up, taking another look around the pleasantly empty room and sighed contently. She pulled the book she was currently reading out from under her pillow and set it on the bookcase next to her bed. She got out of bed and started her morning routine to later return to the room to get dressed, sit back on the bed, and read her book.

Blake always loved a lazy Sunday. Sundays were the perfect day to relax and read a nice book without having classes or team mates to worry about. She was unable to get through much of her book during the week, too much homework and training for the vital festival, but Sunday the one day that she could finally get more than a few chapters read or possibly finish the book entirely and start a new one. Without the rest of her team in the room to distract her she knew she could definitely put a dent in the book.

\---

At around one in the afternoon one of Blake's teammates finally came back from whatever they were doing. By that time she had already finished her book from the morning and was starting on a new one, the third book in the ‘Ninjas of Love’ series. Yang walked into the room with a quick ‘hello’ and smiled brightly at Blake as she shut the door and walked over to her. Blake looked up at Yang briefly but quickly stared back at the book in her hands. Yang stopped at Blake's side and pushed lightly at her shoulder to indicate for her to scoot over. Blake obliged and shifted closer to the wall to allow Yang to sit next to her.

“Whatcha readin’?” Yang asked, leaning closer to Black to try and look at the page Blake was reading.

“A book.” Blake answered briskly.

“I can see that,” Yang pushed her shoulder against Blake's, “What's it called?”

Blake checked the page number she was on and committed it to memory before closing the book, title facing down, and looked at Yang. “Where were you all day?”

“Had some breakfast with some friends and then took bumblebee for a ride.”

“Do you know where Ruby and Weiss are?”

Yang slouched down and got more comfortable on the bed. “Ruby said she was going to train some more and I have no clue where Weiss is.”

Blake hummed in response and continued to read where she left off. After only a few minutes of silence Yang started to trail her fingers along Blake's arm. Blake tried to ignore he for a while but whenever Yang made her way to Blake's hands she would lightly try to grab her hand. Blake looked at her with raised eyebrows as a warning, but Yang just smiled at her innocently. The cat faunus just rolled her eyes and tried to focus back on her book, but not 5 seconds later was the girl next to her stretching her body and conveniently covering the book with her arm. 

“Yang I’m trying to read.”

Yang looked at her with a sly innocent smile, “What? I'm not stopping you.”

Blake sighed but decided not to argue with her, it would just make her pay more attention to yang and forget about her book, which was exactly what Yang wanted. She wasn't about to give into her that easy, no she was going to make Yang work for her attention this time. Or wear her out until she leaves and Blake can continue reading,either way Blake would be happy.

Ninety seconds passed before Yang was trying to gain Blake's attention, Blake counted. It started with Yang just sighing in boredom every once and awhile, but enough for Blake to catch on. Then she started to hum a song that Blake didn't particularly like, but she could handle the small annoyance. While she was still humming the song she snuggled closer into Blake's side, purposefully making sure her head was placed right next to Blake's so she could hear the humming loud and clear. This was ammiture attention grabbing stuff for Yang to use, stuff that would have worked at the beginning of their relationship, but now that they have been together for a while Blake had grown a tolerance for it.

“Hey, Blake.” 

“I'm trying to read, Yang.” Blake told her again. Yang slid her hand across Blake's stomach and pouted up at her.

“I know that, but I was hoping-”

“No.”

“But you don't even know wha-” Yang tried to defend herself.

“Yes I do. I'm not playing that game with you.” Blake turned the page of her book. She realized it took her way longer than it should have to finish two pages of her book, and she knew that if she noticed that Yang did too.

“Why?” Yang whined. She moved her hand up further Blake's stomach. Blake sighed and pushed Yang's hands away lightly.

“Because it's dumb, the controls make no sense.” Blake brought the book closer to her face, trying to block Yang from her line of sight.

Yang scuffed loudly and sat up to stare at Blake. When Blake didn't look at her immediately she pushed the book away from her face and stared at her. “The controls make perfect sense! You're just mad because you suck at it.” Yang challenged her. Blake new it was a challenge and she should just ignore Yang and continue to read, but she had to stand up for herself. 

“No, I do not suck that that game. The controls are weird and that makes it hard to play.”

Yang squinted at her for a moment before she sat up straighter and smirked at Blake. She had an idea. “Well, if you don't suck then why don't you show me. I'll change the controls to make it easier for you.” Yang leaned toward her.

Blake closed her book and sat up to be face to face with Yang. “Fine.” She knew she let Yang distract her, she failed at her one mission but at the moment she didn't care. She has to defend her honor. Yang's smile got bigger as she leaped off the bed and started to dig the console from the mess of wires by the TV. Blake watched her plug everything in and change the controls to Blake's liking before handing the controller to her. Blake to it and mentally gave herself a pep talk. She could beat Yang in a stupid game.

“What do I get if I win?” Blake asked before she sat to join Yang on the floor.

“What do you want?”Yang asked back.

Blake thought for a moment, then turned to fully face Yang. “You can't ask me to play for a week.” 

Yang sighed and nodded. “And if I win,” Yang started and Blake looked back at her. “Then you have to play whenever I ask you. For a whole week.”

“A whole week?” 

Yang nodded at her with a grin. Blake sighed but agreed to the terms of the battle. They both readied up and started to attack the other's character.

\--- 

Blake smashed down at the buttons to prevent Yang from attacking her character. She watched the last sliver of health she had get kicked out of her player and Yang yell and hold up her controller in victory. Blake stared at the screen, willing her character to regain health back and continue the fight. Yang set a hand on her shoulder and shook her body.

“Don't worry Blake, now you have all week to get better. By the end of the week maybe you'll be able to beat me.” Yang smiled brightly.

“Best 2 out of 3.” Blake said quickly. Yang shook her head slightly, still smiling. 

“We just did that Blake, you lost all of them.”

“You just got lucky.” Blake grumbled.

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake's body tightly. “I know, I'm the luckiest girl in Remnant!” She pulled back enough to kiss Blake on her cheek. Blake tried to hide her smile as she felt her cheeks heat up. She tried to wiggle out of Yang's hold but Yang only held on tighter and kept kissing her all over her face with exaggerated sound. 

“You're such a dork.” Blake giggled. She gave into Yang and relaxed in her hold.

“That's why you love me.” Yang rested her chin on Blake's shoulder and stared at the side of her face. Blake laughed again and nodded, she moved Yang's face to kiss her properly.

Yang pulled away and smiled brightly at her. “Let's play again. If I win you have to wear whatever I say.” Blake shook her head with a smile but agreed. She already knew what Yang wanted her to wear, or rather what she didn't want her to wear. 

Needless to say Blake lost the game yet again, not that she was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3<3


End file.
